


Rooftop Conversation

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Taking a small break from watching over humanity.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Rooftop Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

‘’Otou-san, if we can eat human foods, what kind of dish would you like to try?’’

Horobi turned his gaze from the city view to his son sitting by his side. Wind ruffled his hairs and the brochure he was reading, given by a friendly girl they encountered on the street who mistook them for a human.

‘’I found this picture interesting.’’ Jin showed him an image of a large plate of steak accompanied by roasted vegetables as a side dish.

‘’I always thought you would be interest with omelette rice.’’

‘’I am not a child anymore.’’ Jin pouted, contradicting the words he just said.

‘’That is right, you are no longer five,’’ Horobi said. ‘’You are twelve now.’’

Jin was about to nod but stopped midway when realisation dawned on him, giving Horobi an indignant look, he huffed; making his resemblance to a child became more apparent.

‘’You have not answer the question yet.’’ Jin said, returning to the previous topic.

‘’That thought never cross my mind.’’ Horobi answered. ‘’So I never ponder about it.’’

‘’Ah right,’’ Jin murmured, turning his gaze to the city below. ‘’You are too busied planning for Ark’s resurrection to think about anything else.’’

‘’And raising you.’’ Horobi added. One thing he would always forever grateful to Ark for was allowing Jin to be born. Ikazuchi’s story about his past gave him enough evidences that human malice was not a lesson he learned from Ark but an experience he lived through first hand, even though he did not remember any of it now. This made him wondered about the circumstance of his hacking. Did Ark force herself on him or did he offer himself to her? Honestly, he was afraid to know the answer.

Horobi took the brochure from Jin’s hands and skimmed through the pages. ‘’None of these appealed to me.’’ He finally said.

‘’Well, there are only few choices here,’’ Jin said. ‘’I am sure we can find something you like eventually.’’

‘’Why are you persist on pursuing this topic?’’ Horobi ventured.

‘’This is fun.’’ Jin replied. ‘’Humans get to daydreams all the time about being able to fly like a bird, there are no rules that a humagear can do the same.’’

‘’It is almost time for A.I.M.S. to have lunch break.’’ Horobi stood up to his feet, prompting Jin to follow suit. ‘’How about we pay Naki a visit and ask them about the food they might like?’’

Jin smiled at his suggestion. ‘’Come on, let us go!’’ He grabbed Horobi by the hand and jumped from the building, transforming midway through the fall, Jin carried Horobi on his arms as he soared through the skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
